


Comtraya

by div1129



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, So not PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack get caught by Walter and Harlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comtraya

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly this was a dare where Sam and Jack get caught mid-coitus and "Comtraya" had to be in the fic.

"GENERAL, someone could walk in any minute."

Sam knew she wasn't getting through to him. Jack was already naked from the waist down, and was unbuckling her garrison belt and unzipping her pants.

He had sought her out in her lab as soon as he slipped out of the cafeteria. He silently thanked General Landry for the brand new work desk she’d acquired. Now people walking into her office would not see how really "glad" General O'Neill was to see her.

"Carter!" he exclaimed, poking her ass with his dick.

"Jack, what's the matter with you?"

"You’re asking me that now?"

"Yes. And if you don't answer me I won’t give you what you want."

And to demonstrate that she meant what she said, she crossed her legs. Well, she tried crossing her legs with her pants around her ankles. Letting out a frustrated sigh and turning to look at the smirking O'Neill, she crouched down on the ground to unlace one of her boots.

"Don't you dare, Jack O'Neill, if you still want to sleep with me."

Jack was getting ready to turn her around and have her lush lips around him when she obviously read his mind. Finishing her task, Sam stood up and kicked off her right boot and this time crossed her legs for good. She decided not to turn around and look at him since she knew how much that blue uniform would affect her.

"Come on, Sam, I haven't seen you in weeks. I just want to make love to you."

"Ya sure, ya betcha” she scoffed. “You mean you're horny as fuck and you want to relieve yourself."

"No, Sam---"

"Jack, just be honest."

"Fine. I'm horny like a teenager and I want to --- no, I need to --- be inside you."

"See … that's all you had to say, General." She said looking over her shoulder.

Jack placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He pried her legs wider with his knee and positioned his stiff cock an inch away from her opening. Sam braced herself grabbing hold of the front of her desk, anticipating that first thrust Jack usually made.

Jack grinned as he slid in her, lifting her feet off the floor with force.

"Oh ... God!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, feeling her muscles tighten around Jack's dick. She didn't know how much she'd missed him until now. Feeling him slip in and out of her, her juices coating him as he drove in deeper and deeper within her. Jack tried to control himself, wanting Sam to join him as he climaxed. The fast strokes turned languid, and the minutes soon ticked by.

"Jackkk..." Sam moaned so low it was barely a whisper. Jack knew that she was getting close, her walls were contracting as he quickened his pace again almost at a ramming pace. He let go of his one hand and palmed his way down to her center. With one last drive up he pressed on her clit.

Just as Sam and Jack both yelled out during their climax, the door to her lab opened.

Harlan and Walter stood there, Harlan midway into a bow.

"Com--" Harlan said, slack-jawed as he heard the pleasure screams.

"traya" Walter finished, as he turned away, laughing.


End file.
